Serenity Snape
by RavenLilyLuna
Summary: After graduating Hogwarts Lily Evans and Severus Snape got married, but had to hide their marriage from an evil man. In order to do this Severus enlisted the help of his half brother James Potter. The Snapes had triplet the oldest boy George, 2nd boy Fred and the youngest Serenity. One night this was all striped away from them. Dumbles/Ron/ Granger bashing. Rated T for language.


**The Tale of a Girl named Serenity Snape**

**By: Shadow Mistress 21**

**Chapter 1: The beginning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this story J.K. Rowling does

**A/N:** Hello this is my first story so I'm new to this kind of thing so any reviews are welcome I don't care if they have criticism or anything, but nothing hateful please.

Severus and Lily Snape, and James Potter couldn't be happier. Lily and Severus were going to have a daughter, and James a niece. James and Lily are half-siblings on their fathers' side, so that makes them brother and sister and James the uncle to Lily's daughter.

"Sev what do you think of the name Serena for our baby girl?" asked Lily "I think it's a good name, but I think we should have a different name." he answered.

James chose that moment to walk through the door and add his two scents worth. "How 'bout we call her Serenity." He said

"I like it and I'm sure Sev will to. Won't you Sev." ask… no said Lily. "Yeah I love it?" Severus said/asked sounding really scared. "Good boy." Was his answer

Then all of a sudden Lily gasped and said "She's coming" James ran to the fireplace and flooed (A/N that's how you spell? If not let me know) Madam Pomfrey, Hogwarts nurse. "I'll be right there" was the reply.

After about an hour a cry broke the atmosphere and then another and then another. There were three new additions to the house. "Congratulations Lily, Severus you have triplets. What are their names?" asked Pomfrey. " Wow this is a surprise, I think the oldest should be George, the middle one is Fred, and the youngest will be Serenity." She said.

The six of them were happy for a few short months until one day when Lily and James were attacked while they were walking through Hogsmead with Fred, George, and Serenity.

That night Lily and Severus decided that it would be best to leave little Serenity with Lily's older sister Petunia Dursley and her family because Petunia, her husband Vernon and their boy Dudley who was Serenity's age, all adored little Serenity. The boys Fred and George would go live with the Weasley's.

That night they went to the Weasley's and explained their situation to Arthur and Molly and they agreed to take the boys in.

They could pass off as Weaslys because they had almost the same shade red hair and they had blue eyes like the Weasleys did.

The next day Severus and Lily went to the Dursleys and told them the situation and the Dursleys agreed to take Serenity and raise her with Dudley.

**Time Skip**

The Dursleys and Serenity lived happily for three years until they got the news that Lily and James were killed and James nephew Harry who the adopted would be living with his godfather. Petunia and Vernon were sadden by this news because they loved the Snapes.

Six years after Lily's and James death or as the wizarding world calls them the "Potters" their adopted son and the Dursleys nephew went and lived with the Dursleys. He did this because his idiotic godfather went and got himself killed while pulling a prank on Lucius Malfoy.

The only downside was that Harry was a bully, he picked on everyone and anyone and no matter what the Dursleys tried they could not stop him.

Sirius Black how once godfather had taken it upon himself to teach Harry magic and get him a wand the ministry could not detect. Whenever someone tried to stop him they were cursed with a spell.

Over the years that Harry lived with them Serenity stayed at the orphanage the Petunia owned and helped take care of the kids there and she also looked out for any of the kids that were magical. Potter was still causing mayhem and he opted to pick on the 5 year old and under that lived at the orphanage just to get under Serenity skin.

There was one little girl there who was a magical prodigy, she had been doing accidental magic since she was 5 months old. She had been at the orphanage since she was 2 months. Serenity took the girl and told her what she was and raised her as a little sister. The girl was now 4 years old and a genius.

Dudley was 11 and a year older then Serenity who was 10 and Potter was 8. Everyone was surprised when He got a letter from Hogwarts, but the were glad and happy for him because he had wanted to go there with Serenity.

The Durslelys then realized they had no positive idea on how to get into Diagon Ally to buy Dudleys school supplies.

They then remembered Serenity was a parsel mouth and knew all types of magic so maybe she knew hoe to get to Diagon Ally.

**Serenity P.O.V.**

"Hey Serenity, you talk to snakes right? Do you think you could find out how to get to Diagon Ally so that I can get my school supplies." Dudley asked.

"Yeah I'll find out and we can go on the weekend. I had planned to take Serena there so I could get her some stuff to study so that she knows about the wizarding world whenits time for her to go to Hogwarts as well."

"Awesome! I'll go tell mum and dad, see ya at dinner Serenity."

**Time Skip**

Saturday morning arrived and everyone was ready to go.

As soon as Everyone was in the car Serenity guided Vernon to the place where they had to go t to get to Diagon Ally.

When they entered the pub, Serenity walked up to the counter and shouted "Tom you lazy arsed old fool, get out here ya got customers!"

There was a lot of clinging and clanking coming from the back of the pub's kitchen and soon a bald, toothles, kind looking man came out from the back.

"Serenity, my dear long time no see. How have ya been."

"I've been good, but I am here on business and as I have no wand we need you to open the gate into Diagon for us please."

"Sure thing kiddo, you should stop by later though so we can talk and catch up."

'Will do Tom."

**A/N:** Well that's chapter one done. Please R/R I will try to get chapter two up as soon as I can. Until then goodbye.

**Diagon Ally preview**

**I am Petunia Dursley nee Evans here to make a withdrawal from the Evans vault.**

**The goblins eyes widened and he gasped. Lady Evans your back!**

**...**

**Oh cool lets get that, and that, and that. Said Dudley **

**Oh goody a bunch of mudbloods. said a drawling voice.**

**You had better watch what you say or you will end up hurt prat. snapped Serenity.**

**Oh yeah. I would like to see you try. Mudblood. He sneered****...**

**Two twin boys and an older boy who looked similar ran around the corner and knocked into Serenity.+**


End file.
